Rin's Cold
by Inuyasha851
Summary: rin gets a cold and its up to sesshomaru to nurse her back to health, yeah sucky summary but im feelin real sick and what was left of my brain went into writin the story lol please ready and review it'll make me feel better hehe XD
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm currently dying of a real bad cold or flu or whatever and mum has been takin care of me and it got me thinking about how parents look after there kids then I started thinking about that episode where inuyasha made medicine for kagome and THAT got me wondering about how Sesshomaru would react if Rin got sick so I got the idea to do this little story, just to let you all know I feel really horrible from this cold flu thingy so it might no be the best written thing iv done but anyway enjoy._**

* * *

**Rin's Cold**

"Aaaaaachoo"

Rin rubbed her nose sleepily as she laid on Ah-Un's back, a small groan escaped her lips as she rolled over and curled up as much as she could. Even though it was a sunny, warm day out Rin had spent most of it shivering and sleeping on Ah-Un's back, she had yet to once ask to stop and play or to eat which was causing some concern in Sesshomaru. Jaken was growing frustrated with Rin's constant sneezes and groaning, it was almost as annoying as the singing and non-stop talking that he had grown very patient with.

"Aaaachoooo" Rin sneezed once again

"Enough with that silly sound" Jaken snapped

"I ca...can't...Aaaachooooo"

As nightfall came Rin was still sneezing and she had started to cough no to making Jaken even angrier, Jaken was about to say something when Sesshomaru thought it would be a good idea to interrupt before the imp hurt the girl's feelings.

"Rin, aren't you going to catch some fish"

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled half asleep

Not long after that Rin had fallen asleep leaning on Ah-Un curled into a small ball, not long after Jaken had found his own patch of grass and was quickly asleep leaving only Sesshomaru awake leaning on a tree. He looked over at Rin who was cuddling her own body as small shivers spread from head to foot, Sesshomaru watched the small child confused, even though it was quite warm tonight she was shaking like it was a cold winter's day. Rin had awoken during the night to the gentle sound of a fire, she sat up a little bit and saw that someone had built a fire while she was sleeping, she looked over at Jaken who was spread out on the grass snoring slightly then over at Sesshomaru who looked like he was asleep. She slowly started to crawl over towards Sesshomaru careful not to wake the sleeping demon, once she was only arms length away from him she stopped and looked up at him.

"_Is he really asleep?"_

Rin slowly reached out her hand and gently poked Sesshomaru's arm than pulled her hand away quickly, once he didn't move or open his eyes Rin once again reached out to touch him. When she was sure he was asleep she crawled even closer to him and snuggled up close to him using his fur as a soft blanket.

"_Ill just stay here for a little bit"_ she thought as her eyes slowly closed

Sesshomaru heard Rin starting to move around, even though his eyes where closed he could tell she was looking at him then he heard her moving closer towards him.

"_What is she doing?"_ he wondered listing to Rin

She stoped moving once she was fairly close to him; she was close enough that Sesshomaru could hear her heart beat as clear as his own. He heard her heart race before he felt her touch; it was only a slight touch, nothing that she hadn't done when she thought he was sleeping. Normally Sesshomaru would open his eyes to show her that he was still awake but he was slightly curious to what she would do if she thought he was asleep, remaining perfectly still Sesshomaru laid there waiting to find out what Rin would do. There was another gentle touch at his arm only this time it lasted long as well as more...forceful then that of before, Sesshomaru noticed how even under his clothes her hand felt cold, to cold for the nice weather they had been having lately. Before he knew it Rin was snuggled up against him and fast asleep, even though she was sleeping her breathing was uneven and sharp like she was in some sort of pain. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at the small figure next to him, even though Rin was against Sesshomaru's warm body and under his soft fur she was still shaking slightly. Her gentle face scrunched up as she started to groan in pain, Sesshomaru reached out and brushed her hair away from her forehead, as he did this he noticed that her head was surprisingly hot compared to the rest of her body. Sesshomaru was starting to get worried about Rin; this was not something he had dealt with before.

"_I need one that knows the ways of humans"_

Seeing that he had no other choice he carefully picked up Rin and disappeared into the night. Has he reached his destination he could tell that everyone was already asleep, everyone but one.

"What are you doing here" Inuyasha growled jumping down from his tree

"I have no business with you" Sesshomaru answered with his normal blank expression "I have come to seek out the miko you travel with"

"What do you want with Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed

"That is none of your concern"

During this Kagome had started to stir from the sound of voices, at first she thought she was imagining this until she noticed Inuyasha was no longer in his tree.

"_Where could he have gone so late..."_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called quietly

There was a gust of wind and a flash of white making Kagome rub her eyes to make sure she saw what she thought she saw, sure enough Sesshomaru was standing before her staring down.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked confused

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just pulled Rin from his safety and held her out in front of Kagome, Kagome started at Rin even more confused, this was all to much for her to handle after just waking up.

"There is something wrong with her" Sesshomaru said answering Kagome's un-asked question "her head is hot but her body is cold"

Kagome reached out and placed her hand on Rin's forehead making her shuffle in her sleep slightly; Kagome pulled away her hand after a few seconds and moved over to her bag.

"She just has the flu; she will be ok in a few days"

Kagome rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small bottle with some strange looking liquid in it as well as a small see threw thing with strange small righting on it.

"when she wakes up pour this into here until its about half way and make sure she drinks it all then once more at night time ok" Kagome explained handing him the two items

"Isn't that the yucky stuff you tried to give Shippo that time?" Inuyasha commented standing behind her

"Yeah..." Kagome said thinking back

Kagome had tried giving Shippo medicine from her time once before but before she even got it close to him he was already running away from the awful smell, if it wasn't for Inuyasha and the promise of sweets he wouldn't have ever taken it.

"Well hopefully you will have more luck at getting Rin to take this"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rin woke up lying next to Ah-Un; she looked of at where she thought Sesshomaru was and saw only an empty spot.

"_Was it just a dream" _She wondered slightly sad

Rin was about to fall back asleep again when she heard Sesshomaru say her name, she looked up at him with a look he has only ever seen on someone who was dying. Sesshomaru had only opened the bottle Kagome had given him slightly when a foul smell reached his sensitive nose; he looked down at the culprit of the foul smell and saw only the bottle in his hand.

"_No wonder that fox didn't want to take this"_ he thought opening the bottle more

Trusting Kagome's words that this would make his Rin better he poured out the strange liquid just like she had shown him then handed it down to Rin.

"Drink this"

Rin took the medicine cup from Sesshomaru and was about to drink it when she to noticed the yucky smell coming from it, Rin pulled the cup away from her and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"It will make you feel better" Sesshomaru said trying to get Rin to take it

Rin didn't say anything she only looked up at Sesshomaru with a 'I don't believe you' look, Sesshomaru noticed this and tried to think of a new way to get her to take it then it hit him, it was something Rin had wanted to do for a long time and was sure to get her to drink it.

"If you drink this you may 'play' with my hair"

There was a small sparkle in Rin's eyes after hearing this and not wanting to miss out on this chance she drank the whole thing in one big gulp, once it was all gone she poked out her tongue and once again scrunched up her face.

"Can I play with your hair now?"

"No, wait until you are better"

Rin frowned and folded her arms but agreed to Sesshomaru's terms, later that morning Rin started to sing little songs again, she still wasn't running around but she was singing so Sesshomaru took it as a sign that she was feeling better. That night though Rin was back to how she was the day before, curled up against Ah-Un shaking. Sesshomaru took out the medicine again and woke Rin up to give it to her.

"But it's yucky" she moaned sleepy

"Rin"

She knew there was no point in trying to argue with him so she took the medicine and laid back down to go to sleep, Sesshomaru watched over Rin until she stopped shaking and moaning then went to a near by tree and sat down leaning against it with his eyes closed. Later that night Rin woke up with a mouth as dry as the desert in desperate need of a drunk, she crawled over to Sesshomaru and sat down on her legs next to him. Sesshomaru was awake and heard Rin crawling towards him but he remained still knowing that she would only cuddle up next to him, he would never admit it out loud but he did like having Rin sleeping next to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin's voice sounded different, like it pained her to talk so he opened his eyes straight away.

"What is it Rin"

"I..I.. I'm thirsty" Rin said looking down at her kimono

Sesshomaru stood and started to walk away into the woods; he stopped at the edge of darkness and turned to look down at Rin.

"Come Rin"

Rin ran to catch up to Sesshomaru then slipped her small fragile hand into his, he was slightly shocked at the feel of Rin's hand in his own but he allowed her to keep it there knowing that everyone else was asleep and would never know of this. As they walked to the stream Rin's hand had started to tighten her grip on Sesshomaru's hand, Sesshomaru also tightened his grip ever so gently keeping Rin's hand safely in his own. After Rin had gotten her drink she was starting to feel really sleepy again and found it hard to keep her eyes open.

"Rin"

"Mmm"

"Hold on"

"Mmhmm" Rin moaned with a nod

Sesshomaru gently pulled Rin up into his arm and waited until she had wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, even though Rin was holding on Sesshomaru still made sure to support her in case she let go. By the time the two made it back to camp Rin was fast asleep, not wanting to disturb her Sesshomaru sat down carefully and let Rin continue to sleep lying gently on his chest. Before morning came Sesshomaru moved Rin back over to Ah-Un before settling back down in his place, the same pattern accord for the next 2 nights until Rin was finally back to her old self.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm all better now see" Rin chirped spinning around laughing

"Yes I can see that"

"_I should thank that miko next time I see her"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself

"Does that mean I can play with your hair now?" Rin asked all excited

"How dare you ask such a foolish thing!" Jaken shouted jumping up and down

"Jaken, go and find some food"

Without another work Jaken scurried off into the forest to look for food, Sesshomaru knew it would be a while until Jaken returned so he moved his attention over to Rin who was starting to look sad.

"Rin, you may"

Rin's face lit up straight away, she ran over to the pouch on Ah-Un and pulled out a hairbrush that Kagome had given her one time then went over to Sesshomaru. She stood behind Sesshomaru who was sitting on the grass and started to gently hold some of his hair then brush it, once she had brushed it for a while Sesshomaru felt her starting to do other things to his hair then it feel limb and Rin ran off again. Sesshomaru thought that maybe Rin was finished until she came running bag holding more strange items the miko had given her, once again Rin was pulling his hair this way and that until she used one of the hair ties to keep it where she wanted it. after she had used nearly half of the hair ties she started to plate each individual bunch of hair.

"I'm finished" she shouted stepping back to admire her work "here lord Sesshomaru look, do you like it?"

Rin held out a mirror to Sesshomaru so he could see her master piece, he looked at his hair in horror and was immediately grateful tat he had sent Jaken away for this.

"It's very nice Rin; now return my hair to normal"

"Ok" she chirped

Rin took out all of the hair ties and brushed his hair back down to its usual silky straightness then put all of the things away back into Ah-Un's pouch.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said skipping over to him

"Yes?"

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to react Rin had managed to move close enough to him to wrap her arms around his body in a hug.

"Thankyou for looking after me" she said burying herself in his chest

Sesshomaru was stiff at first; this was the first time someone had been brave enough to hug him but after a few seconds he started to melt into Rin's hug and slowly started to hug her back.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said before pulling away from the hug

Sesshomaru eyes winded as he watched the small child run off into the field to play, before he could see it was happening Rin had grown to love him and he had grown to love her.


End file.
